Thank You
by qte-pututie
Summary: It's New Years Eve. What will happen? JT ONESHOT


I know this is a little late for New Year's Eve, but there was something wrong with my computer so I couldn't post this last night. This is a little New Year's Eve Oneshot (J/T. I'm sorry they're my favourite couple, so basically most of my stories will be about them). Anyway on with the story. Hope you enjoy it!

Thank You

It was the week before New Year's Eve in New Olympia and this year everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Everyone would have spent New Year's Eve at the brownstone like they did last year but everyone wanted to do different things and couldn't agree on what to do.

Herry promised to spend New Year's Eve at his granny's house or at least that's what he told the team. He was only really going there because his granny promised to make Herry's favourite dishes in maximum amounts.

Atlanta invited Archie to a skateboarding competition with the pros only an hour away from New Olympia. After the competition there was supposed to be a huge party consisting of not only the audience of the competition but the pros themselves. Secretly Archie just wanted to hang at the brownstone and didn't really care for watching skateboarding. He preferred to be in on the action. But of course he couldn't turn down the chance to be alone with Atlanta and everyone knew why except Atlanta of course.

Neil was invited to a huge party with his modelling agency and would be picked up in a limo. There even was a chance that some celebrities would show up. Knowing Neil, he had to go, and he spent almost a week at the mall looking for the perfect outfit.

Theresa was invited to a huge high school party hosted by Chris who is also known as the hottest guy at New Olympia. He was even considered hotter then Neil. That's why Neil did not like him. Everyone knew he secretly had the hots for Theresa and obviously was not liked by Jay for this reason because Theresa was his long-term girlfriend. It was being held at the Rockman hotel in the penthouse (where Chris lived). His parents were somewhere in Paris so there were to be no chaperones. But still, Theresa accepted her invitation.

Jay and Odie were the only ones who were staying at the brownstone. Athena wasn't going to be there because there was a meeting at the school. All of the Gods and Goddesses had to make sure that Cronus didn't plan anything. They had given the teens the night off so they could have some fun. Anyway Theresa invited Jay and Odie to join her at the party, but both politely refused her invitation. Odie didn't feel like getting his head stuck in the penthouse toilet and Jay just didn't like all of the popular people, except Theresa of course.

It was three days before New Year's Eve and the sun had just set. Jay and Theresa were out for a walk in the park hand in hand.

Jay had been the happiest he'd ever been while with Theresa. He had first asked her out about two months ago and they had been going out ever since, growing closer ever minute they were together.

They continued to walk for a while until they ended back at the brownstone. They were standing at the bottom of the steps and decided not to go back in yet.

"That was really fun" Theresa said.

"Yeah it was" Jay replied.

Theresa just realized how close she was to her boyfriend and could feel his breath on her face. She had gone through this many times before but it still gave her the chills.

Jay was experiencing the same thing but took action. He pulled Theresa into a kiss and she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms protectively around her thin waist and she wrapped her arms gently around his neck.

They continued to stay like that for a while until Theresa pulled back.

She stayed in Jay's embrace but rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

Jay was struck dumb by this piece of information. He didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted to say 'I love you' back but he just couldn't. He didn't know why but he just couldn't say those three little words.

He had to say something because he could tell she was waiting

"Umm…thank you" he said. That was the only thing he could muster out of his mouth. Theresa pulled back and looked extremely hurt.

"Never mind… just forget I said anything…We'll…we'll pretend this never happened okay?" she stuttered before running back into the brownstone.

Jay stood there wondering why he didn't say 'I love you' back. He was pretty sure he felt that way about Theresa. I mean she was his best friend and she was the only one he wanted to spend time with. He wanted to be with her all the time and was extremely jealous when any other guy would talk to her. But was that love? He didn't even know what love was. He kept thinking that he blew it with Theresa. She never looked so hurt in all the time her knew her. He had to talk to her. He turned around and went into the brownstone.

The whole team was home and they were all sitting in the living room with stunned faces, except for Theresa of course. Atlanta wasn't there either but he could hear her upstairs. He figured she was talking to Theresa.

"Man Jay, what did you do to her?" Archie asked from the couch. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." he said. "but that's the problem" he mumbled mostly to himself.

"What? I didn't catch that last part." Neil said.

"Shut up Neil. So what did you do? It's very obvious you did something. I mean Theresa may be a drama queen, but for her to be that upset, someone must have done or said something to her" Archie said.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now okay?" Jay said and he went up to his room.

"Well, I'm going to get a pizza. Anyone want to come?" Herry asked.

"Sure I'll come" Odie said.

And with that they both left in Herry's truck.

"I'm going to my room. I just bought a new mirror today and I have to find the perfect place to put it" Neil said as he ran to his room.

That left Archie alone in the living room. He figured that since he had nothing else to do, that he should go talk to Jay and find out what happened between him and Theresa.

Knock Knock, Jay heard on his door.

"I'm busy right now. I'm reading" he said. He didn't feel like talking to anyone because he knew they would just ask him about Theresa.

"Come one Jay. It's just me" Archie said.

"Oh alright. Come in" Jay said finding a book so Archie wouldn't know he was lying.

Archie entered the room and found that Jay was lying on his bed reading.

"Umm… Jay? Why exactly are you reading upside down?" Archie asked while stifling a laugh as Jay threw the book on the ground.

"So Jay. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but you have to eventually. What happened between you and Theresa?" Archie asked hesitantly.

"Alright… I'll tell you." Jay said and began his story.

He told Archie how everything was going great and they were in front of the brownstone when Theresa told him that she loved her.

At this point Archie looked smug because he figured Jay had said it back. He continued to look smug until Jay told him what he said back.

"WHAT?" Archie practically screamed.

"Shh… keep it down will you?" Jay said and made sure no one was outside the door.

"You said thank you? What kind of dufus says thank you when someone just confessed their love for them?" Archie asked sarcastically.

"Apparently me" Jay said.

"But why didn't you just say 'I love you' back?" Archie asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm pretty sure I love her too but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. No girl has ever said that to me before" Jay said.

"And if word gets out about this 'thank you' incident no girl will ever say 'I love you' to you again" Archie said although you could tell he was kidding.

"What do you think I should do?" Jay asked desperately.

"Personally I think you should give her some time. You're probably not her favourite person right now." Archie said

"Okay. I'll give her some space" Jay said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" someone screamed.

"What? What is it?" Jay said, running into Neil's room where the scream originated.

"It's… It's…" Neil stuttered.

"What?" Archie asked who joined Jay at Neil's door.

"It's New Years Eve and I can't find my hair products. Every store is closed and I DON'T HAVE MY HAIR PRODUCTS!!" Neil screamed once again.

"Did you think of looking in the bathroom?" Jay asked.

"Oh no.. I didn't. Thank you." Neil said looking rather smug while saying it.

With that, Jay got an angered look in his eyes and he slammed Neil into the wall.

"What did you say?" Jay said.

"Oh I just said thank you. Archie has been teaching me my manners." Neil said smugly. He was enjoying making Jay angry, other then the fact that he was still pinned to the wall. Archie had told him all about Jay's little conversation with Theresa and knowing Neil he was not going to let Jay forget it anytime soon.

Once Neil said this, Jay turned on Archie and Archie screamed because he knew what was coming. Now Jay was chasing Archie down the stairs and had him in a headlock when the rest of the team came downstairs.

Jay threw Archie on the couch and tried to act like nothing happened

The rest of the team just ignored this and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Jay then found out from Archie that he accidentally let what Jay had said to Theresa.

Jay didn't really care anymore because he was too upset. Theresa had been ignoring him since that one night and he didn't like it. He wanted to be able to talk to her and hold her in his arms. Now if he wanted to talk to her, he had to ask someone else to talk to her for him. It wasn't very fun.

Everyone had already left for their parties and left Jay and Odie at the brownstone playing video games.

"Jay, why didn't you go to that party Theresa invited you to before? Odie asked while shooting at Jay, in the game of course.

"Odie, why would I go to a party with Theresa when she won't even talk to me?" Jay asked while dodging an attack by Odie in the game.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that you might want to keep and eye on her because she is at Chris's penthouse with Chris" Odie said.

"Don't worry. I trust Theresa. I mean, we may not be talking right now, but she still is my girlfriend, I think." Jay said.

"I know you trust her but do you trust Chris?" Odie asked.

"No, but I know a lot of people are going to that party, so she might not even see Chris" Jay said.

"Well, did you ever think of what she is going to do at midnight? I mean the time is ticking down. 10,9,8... people begin to pair off with their girlfriends and boyfriends…7,6,5… Chris walks up to Theresa and she thinks 'What the heck. I'd hate to break tradition.' 4,3,2…Theresa and Chris lean in towards on another" Odie said but was cut off by Jay.

"STOP!! Okay, okay. I know. I have to get to that party," Jay said as he got up and grabbed his coat.

"You can take my motorbike if you want" Odie said while throwing Jay the keys.

"Thanks" Jay said.

"You better hurry. It's eleven-thirty and it takes at least twenty minutes to get there" Odie said.

"Okay, I will" Jay yelled to Odie as he drove away.

"Hey Theresa!" Chris said as he showed up behind Theresa at the party.

"Oh… hey Chris!" Theresa said.

"Where's Jay?" Chris asked, although he hoped she would say he isn't coming.

"He isn't coming. You see…we got in a fight and aren't really speaking right now," Theresa said sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Chris said trying to hide the smile on his face. "Well don't let him ruin your New Year's Eve. You still have to have fun. Here, come dance with me" Chris said, grabbing Theresa's hand.

"Okay" Theresa said, following Chris.

'Oh God! I'll never make it in time." Jay though angrily as he was stuck in a traffic jam. It was 11:50 and Jay still had a ways to go. He was so desperate that he began to drive in between the cars. He knew that was illegal but he couldn't let Chris get to Theresa.

"So are you having fun?" Chris asked Theresa as he led her over to get a drink.

"Yeah. I'm having a great time," Theresa said. She actually was having a great time with Chris. He was helping her forget about Jay.

"That's good. I hoped you were" Chris said while smiling at Theresa.

"Come on!!" Jay yelled at the motorbike. It was out of gas. He was almost at the hotel too. 'Oh well, I'll just have to get Odie a new bike' Jay thought as he left the bike and began to run towards the hotel. He only had five minutes left until midnight and he had to make it in time.

The music was turned off and everyone was watching the big screen TV in the penthouse. There were only four minutes to go until midnight and the ball was about to drop in New York.

Theresa couldn't help but think of Jay at this moment. She really did miss him even though she was having such a great time with Chris.

Jay was in the hotel lobby and with his luck the elevator was broken down. The only thing he could do was run up the stairs. He knew she was at the very top of the hotel and of course the hotel had to have 27 floors. He began to run as fast as he could up the stairs with only three minutes to go. He knew he wasn't going to make it in time but he had to try.

There was one minute to go and everyone was beginning to pair off at the party. Theresa noticed that Chris was beginning to move closer to her. She knew what he wanted to do and she was so desperate and lonely that she thought she might even let him kiss her.

Jay was there on the top floor with only 20 seconds to go.

'What room is it?' Jay thought. He was beginning to panic. He was pretty sure that Theresa said it was at the very end, but he wasn't sure. He began to run to the very end of the hall, he only had 7 seconds.

"10,9,8…" everyone shouted.

"7, 6, 5, 4…"

"THERESA!!" Jay shouted bursting in the door of the penthouse. He was definitely out of breath.

"Jay?" Theresa muttered.

Jay ran over to Theresa and she ran over to him, away from Chris who looked very angry.

"3,2,1…"

Jay pulled Theresa into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" everyone shouted as confetti began to pour down from the ceiling from who know where.

Jay pulled Theresa into a long passionate kiss and she kissed him back.

Their kiss lasted for a while until Jay suddenly pulled away.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you" Theresa whispered back.

They kissed once more. This was going to be a great year.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

Well that was a little New Year's one shot. I'm sorry but I love the J/T fluff. I can't get enough of it. Anyway I hope everyone here on Ficwad has a great New Year. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
